


Fan Art

by Searchingapples



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searchingapples/pseuds/Searchingapples
Summary: These are some of my swan queen fan art/Story ideas that I have made recently and also shared on the fb groups I do hope you enjoy.





	1. The White Queen and Dark Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I just learned how to use photoshop and how to manip recently after only knowing how to do collages on my iphone for years so please bare that in mind. These are some of my swan queen fan art I made recently I do hope you enjoy. Please no stealing if you would like to use anything please ask.

The forbidden love of the White and Dark Queen.


	2. Legally Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows where this idea comes from I think lol. I am a sucker for movie retellings as long as they are not 100% exactly like the movie if that makes sense? I kind of like not knowing exactly whats going to happen scene by scene but I do watch some movies and think damn that would make a great swanqueen fic. In my head Emma Swan is nothing LIKE Elle in the movie but because she is blonde and looks a certain way people underestimate how smart she is and do not take her seriously. Anyhow heres another one. Hope you like if not no worries.

Emma Nolan is an heiress. She wants nothing more than to marry her first love Fiona Van Der Woodsen. But there is one thing stopping Fiona from settling down with her, She is too blond. Emma rallies all of her resources and gets into Harvard, determined to win Fiona back that is until she crosses paths with Professor Gold's teachers assistant Regina Mills and slowly falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no stealing. If you want to use any of these then please ask.


	3. Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another movie inspired fan art I know so far thats kinda my thing lol.

Emma Swan crosses paths with the beautiful, elegant Regina Mills working in a Manhattan department store. The two women develop a fast bond that becomes a beautiful love story in the making but with complicated consequences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no stealing. If you want to use any of these then please ask.


	4. SwanQueen meets Vampire Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy another swanqueen version this time Vampire Academy. This is my first manip I made.

Regina Mills is a Dhampir – a human/vampire hybrid. Her best friend is Emma Swan and also secret crush, a princess of the Moroi – mortal, peaceful vampires. Both attend St. Vladamir’s Academy, a secret haven for those like them. Regina trains hard to guarantee her place as Emma’s guardian – although she may have to sacrifice everything to protect Emma from enemies both within St. Vladamir’s walls and outside them whilst also trying to not fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no stealing. If you want to use any of these then please ask.


	5. Regina the assasin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't go as I wanted but was one of the first manips I made when I began making them two weeks ago so I am still learning.

Regina is a highly trained assassin who does the one thing she is trained not to do, fall in love especially not with her enemies daughter Emma Nolan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no stealing. If you want to use any of these then please ask.


	6. all pictures now viewable.

All pictures are now viewable on previous chapters another fan art coming in next chapter.


	7. New York Mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no stealing. If you want to use any of these then please ask.

New York Mafia - Third year Columbia University student Emma Swan crosses paths with New York City’s most notorious mob boss Regina Mills when she starts working at one of her clubs Forbidden Fruit to earn extra cash to help pay her bills not thinking for a second she would end up falling for the wealthy and dangerous older woman.


End file.
